


Thunder Rumbling, Castles Crumbling (We move on)

by the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Eaters, Dobby is Draco's friend, Draco is cute, Draco is trying his best, Draco's POV, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Imagery, Implied/Referenced Torture, Katy Perry - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Moodboards, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snapshots, Song fic, Spy Draco Malfoy, Wide Awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: If only Draco had been himself from the start, he would have gone through less pain.~~~Inspired by the song Wide Awake by Katy Perry





	Thunder Rumbling, Castles Crumbling (We move on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wide Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494116) by Katy Perry. 



> To Sam, you said you liked song fics right? Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for putting up with my late night rambles!
> 
> Inspired by the song Wide Awake by Katy Perry
> 
> Beta read by @Mello_Slytheirn on wattpad!

[ **Mood Board** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UqYI_6WXQyLS4hPIkAistjT4VWsG_l5K/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

_ I'm wide awake _

_ I'm wide awake _

_ I'm wide awake _

* * *

Draco’s at Madam Malkin's talking to a boy he’s never seen before. 

Perhaps if he had gone with his gut and just been himself he wouldn’t have royally messed things up. 

Oh well, it’s not like it’ll make much of a difference. 

* * *

_ Yeah, I was in the dark _

_ I was falling hard _

_ With an open heart _

* * *

The boy was Potter. 

**Harry Potter!**

Draco’s longtime hero! The one he always secretly hoped would become his best friend, and they could run away together! Go on adventures, and show his father that he didn’t have to be the ‘perfect heir’. 

_ “I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks”  _

Years of hiding books about the tales of The-Boy-Who-Lived, cutting up old newspapers and hugging a little bear that he designed to look just like the chosen one while listening to Dobby tell his own tales underneath his bed. All hoping that his imaginary friend would become his real friend in just a few years. 

But in that moment, with those 10 little words, all of Draco’s fantasies became just that. 

A fantasy.

If only he hadn’t been so hasty, he could have talked to Harry-  **_Potter_ ** _ , he’s  _ **_Potter_ ** _ to you now  _ -by himself, instead of with a crowd. So he could have taken down the mask he had to wear, and shown Ha- _ Potter _ that he was worth it. 

But now,

_ Slytherin! _

_ Gryffindor! _

**_Malfoy’s don’t_ ** **_cry_ **

He has to be his enemy, or risk being forgotten. 

* * *

_ I'm wide awake _

_ How did I read the stars so wrong? _

* * *

Every word spoken, every taunt made, every insult another crack to his broken heart. 

But he can’t lose this.

For years Harry Potter had been his driving force. When it was time for grueling Heir lessons, he held on to the fantasy of Harry Potter becoming his friend and taking him on adventures and swinging in and saving him. Harry Potter was his way of rebellion and hope. Was the only reason he put up with those boring balls, lessons, and sometimes even pain. 

He would have lost all will years ago.

He can’t afford to lose this. To lose him. 

_ Tears wet his pillow, _

_ I’m so  _ **_sorry_ **

* * *

_ I'm wide awake _

_ And now it's clear to me _

_ That everything you see _

_ Ain't always what it seems _

* * *

He’s fifteen, hiding behind a wall, listening to his father’s cries as he pleads with..

With...

_ “ _

_ It seems we have a visitor. Come in, young Malfoy…” _

Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco schools his expression to a blank mask. 

_ Don’t let them see, can’t let them know. _

The face of the dark lord is a nightmare that will never end. 

_ “You shall make a perfect Death Eater.” _

**_I’ll never bow down to you_ **

* * *

_ I'm wide awake _

_ Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

_ I wish I knew then _

_ What I know now _

* * *

**You can’t say no!**

_ I don’t want to do this... _

**You don’t have a choice!**

_ I wish I did… _

**But you don’t, because no one will help someone like you.**

_ get it off, Get It Off _ **_, GET IT OFF ME_ **

A snake on his forearm, taunting and forever branding him. 

There’s no way out...

* * *

_ Wouldn't dive in _

_ Wouldn't bow down _

* * *

_ “Dobby?” _ He whispers through his tears. 

“Young master Draco, what have they done to you!?”

_ It hurts so bad, I just want it all to stop.  _

“Please…”

A pop rings out throughout the room. 

* * *

_ Gravity Hurts _

_ You made it so sweet _

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld place. 

A black head of Hair, and emerald green eyes.

Glares softening to looks of love. 

He finally has a choice.

* * *

_ Till I woke up on _

_ On the concrete _

* * *

They found out. 

A prisoner in his own home, and a personal punching bag for all to use.

_ Harry. _

It’s his mantra. 

_ Harry, Harry, Harry _

* * *

_ Falling from cloud nine _

_ Crashing from the high _

* * *

A wand pressed into his hand, and words shouted in his ears.

Everything is numb, he’s hyperfocused on emerald eyes that are filled with worry and determination. 

A knife sailing through the air, and the pop of apparition. 

Blood so much Blood.

When will it end?

* * *

_ I'm letting go tonight _

_ I'm falling from cloud nine _

* * *

Healing, then Horcruxes. 

Stealing and running. 

Hiding and worrying

Finally, they head back. 

It’s a blur to Draco, but one thing he is certain of. 

Waking up with Harry is something he never wants to stop doing. 

* * *

_ Thunder rumbling _

_ Castles crumbling _

_ I am trying to hold on _

* * *

Spells light up the air, and so many drop. 

It seems as though that day is one that was just simply grey. 

When Harry doesn’t come back, Draco breaks

* * *

_ God knows that I tried _

_ Seeing the bright side _

_ But I'm not blind anymore _

* * *

Voldemort calls for those to rejoin his side. 

No one moves. 

Draco stands in the front, eyes fixed on Harry.

* * *

_ I'm wide awake _

_ I'm wide awake _

* * *

“The only traitor here is you.” Draco’s voice is filled with venom.

And just as the ‘Dark Lord’ raises his wand, a curse at the tip of his lips, Draco throws the sorting hat and Longbottom and the snake is killed. 

Harry jumps up, and the final battle commences. 

* * *

_ Falling from cloud nine _

_ Crashing from the high _

_ I'm letting go tonight _

* * *

Voldemort is gone. 

Dead as a doorknob. 

“Harry…”

“Draco, I-”

Before Harry can finish, Draco sees a light heading right towards his love and doesn’t stop for a moment. 

He sees a purple light flashing before him and all goes black.

* * *

_ I'm falling from cloud nine _

_ I'm wide awake _

* * *

It’s been a year since the death of Voldemort, but Draco isn’t too keen on leaving the bed.

Emerald eyes are watching him as he wakes. 

“Morning Love,”

“Good morning Harry.”

They were still healing, and far from perfect, but life moved on.

And so did they. 

* * *

_I'm wide awake_

* * *

~~**_Come say hi to me on[TUMBLR](https://the-fifth-marauder101.tumblr.com/)!_ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you like, and please leave a kudo, and a comment!  
> They give me life!
> 
> Love  
> ~Vixen


End file.
